Tornadoes of 2019 (Hitman)
The '''Tornadoes of 2019 (Hitman) 'was a deadly and catastrophic tornado season. The total number of tornado reports in the United States, were at least 1,879, but a total of 1,916 tornadoes were confirmed, the number of deaths with at least 1,288 deaths and the total of $112.84 billion+ (2019 USD) in damages. 4 tornadoes were recorded in other countries, with all of them causing little damage. There was 1,814 tornadic deaths: 1,749 in the United States and 65 in China. 3 countries recorded at least 1 tornado. The U.S. state of Oklahoma recorded 330 tornadoes in the month of January through May, the most of the year so far. The Canadian province of Ontario recorded all 4 of the country's tornado total, with all of the touching down on March 22. China recorded one EF4, killing 65 people. France recorded 5 tornadoes, 3 F0's, and 1 F1 and 1 F2. Synopsis Worldwide Total United States There was 1,879 reports of tornadoes in the U.S., however, 1,916 were confirmed. Canada There was 4 reports of tornadoes in Canada, with all 4 reports being confirmed. France China Tornadoes by State Events January There was 33 reports of tornadoes in the US in the month of January, of which 23 were confirmed. ''Main Article: List of U.S. tornadoes from January to February 2019 January 16 Main Article: Tornado Outbreak of January 16, 2019 A small outbreak consisting of 14 tornadoes caused 12 deaths, including seven from a high-end EF3 near Coleridge, Nebraska. Another EF3, 3 EF2's, 4 EF1's, and 4 EF0's occurred in Nebraska and an EF0 occurred in South Dakota. The outbreak occurred as of a result of a weakening system with a moderately strong jet stream that originated from the Gulf of Mexico. Another 4 deaths occurred from the other EF3 near Foster, Nebraska and the final death occurred from an EF2 that also caused significant damage and death near Foster, Nebraska. February There were 86 reports of tornadoes in February, of which 79 were confirmed. February 6 A family of tornadoes touched down in Arkansas and Texas, killing 8 and causing $27 million in damages. Forming from a system in the Atlantic, the family dropped a total of 9 tornadoes: 2 EF0's, 2 EF1's, 4 EF2's, and 1 EF3. The high-end EF3 near Leary, Texas was responsible for 5 of the 8 deaths and most of the damages. All 3 of tornadoes that touched down in Arkansas were 3 of the 4 EF2's. The outbreak included a large EF0 that tracked for over 24 miles in very Eastern Texas. The first of three EF2's in and around Fouke, Arkansas was responsible for the final three deaths of the outbreak. February 18-19 Main Article: Tornado Outbreak of February 18-19, 2019 A system with high wind shear and high moisture formed multiple bases that formed tornadoes. On the 18th, 36 tornadoes were confirmed. 24 deaths occurred on the 18th as 3 of the 4 EF4's during the outbreak caused damage and death. On the 19th, most of the tornadoes were weak as the system weakened. 13 deaths did occurred from a high-end EF4 near Detroit, Michigan. In all, $1.87 billion (2019 USD) and 37 deaths occurred from 60 tornadoes. February 27 Main Article: February 2019 North Dakota Tornado Family A system that developed from the Rockies caused severe thunderstorms in the states of North Dakota and South Dakota, causing 10 tornadoes to touchdown. An EF2 near the city of Streeter caused all 5 deaths, all 7 injuries, and causing $1 million in damages. Winds reached 125 mph (200 km/h). March There was 255 reports of tornadoes in March with 271 tornadoes being confirmed. Main Article: List of U.S. Tornadoes from March to April 2019 March 6-8 Main Article: Tornado Outbreak of March 6-8, 2019 A significant outbreak occurred from Wednesday, March 6, to Friday, March 8. In all, 205 tornadoes touched down, including 2 separate EF4's in Texas-Oklahoma and Kansas. In all, 159 people died, hundreds were injured, and $2 billion (2019 USD) in damages occurred. March 13 (France) A few strong thunderstorms spawned five tornadoes. 3 brief F0's caused no damage. An F1 caused severe roof damage to multiple farms. A strong F2 caused severe damage to multiple homes. 4 were injured in the process. March 17-19 Main Article: Tornado outbreak of March 17-19, 2019, 2019 Prescott, Arkansas tornado, and 2019 Chesterfield, Missouri Tornado A catastrophic outbreak occurred from March 17 through March 19, causing 20 violent tornadoes, all of which were killers. In all, 198 people were killed, over 3,270 were injured, and $12.65 billion (2019 USD) in damages. After a low pressure system, along with the jet stream, set up a perfect situation for a catastrophic outbreak. Kansas and Arkansas each saw violent tornadoes, and the St. Louis Metro Area was hammered with multiple EF4's. March 22 (Canada) Multiple EF0's and EF1's were reported near London, Ontario as many strong thunderstorms moved through the areas. Multiple homes sustained major roof damage from the lone EF1 and a man was seriously injured as his mobile was overturned by the fierce winds. April There was 546 reports in April with 552 tornadoes being confirmed. This is the second most-active April on record, behind 2011. Main Article: List of U.S. Tornadoes from March to April 2019 March 31 - April 9 Main Article: Tornado Outbreak Sequence of March 31 - April 9, 2019 For 10 days, a big and destructive outbreak occurred in the United States. In all, 347 tornadoes touched down in over two dozen states. 365 people were killed and $20.7 billion (2019 USD) in damages occurred. An EF5 near Silver Creek, Mississippi on Day 1 of the sequence killed 7. In addition, another EF5 that struck Key West, Florida killed 47 people. Another 7 EF4's caused incredible damage in multiple states. April 11 (China) On April 11, a violent, mid-range, EF4-rated tornado hit Yeuyang. In all, 65 deaths occurred, 2,347 injuries also occurred, along with $200 million in damages. The worst damage occurred in a small village as the tornado swept away every single structure in the village. Most deaths and injuries occurred at a well-built restaurant in the village that was leveled. April 13-16 Main Article: Tornado Outbreak of April 13-16, 2019 After areas of low pressure, along with moderate wind shear set a boundary for severe thunderstorms and a 20% chance for tornadoes. With lower activity on the 13th, severe activity occurred on both the 14th and 15th, with an EF4 occurring on both days, including a mid-range EF4 in Golden City, Missouri that killed 8 on the 15th. A couple EF3's occurred on the 14th, 15th, and 16th. In all, 20 deaths occurred, along with $800 million (2019 USD) in damages. April 19 Main Article: Tornado Outbreak of April 19, 2019 On April 19, severe and scattered thunderstorms that formed a monsterous supercell that formed dozens of tornadoes, including multiple EF3's in and around Mayflower, Arkansas that killed all 11 people during the outbreak. Most of the tornadoes occurred south of Mayflower. In all, 11 died and $560 million (2019 USD) in damages occurred. May There was 657 reports of tornadoes in May, with 675 being confirmed. May 3 Main Article: Tornado Outbreak of May 3, 2019 WIP May 9-11 Main Article: Tornado Outbreak of May 9-11, 2019 WIP May 13-17 Main Article: Tornado Outbreak of May 13-17, 2019 WIP May 28 June There was 291 of tornadoes in June, with 306 being confirmed. June 4-6 WIP June 13-19 WIP June 24-27 Gallery 3b25a174b8de7902226968a88b42960d.jpg|The Coleridge, Nebraska high-end EF3 on January 16. 220px-NancesCreekAL2018EF3.jpg|Mid-range EF3 damage in Leary, Texas. F4 1987.jpg|The Detroit high-end EF4 on February 19. Dodge City KS EF3 2016-05-24.jpg|The EF2 near Streeter, North Dakota on February 27. Parkersburg tornado-0.jpg|The high-end EF4 near the Texas- Oklahoma border on March 6. Large Tornado.gif|The violent high-end EF3 near the Texas-Oklahoma border on March 6. 220px-ColumbusMSEF3Damage2019.jpg|EF4 damage in Randolph, Kansas. EF5Moore1.jpg|EF4 damage in Prescott, Arkansas on March 18. Oklahoma EF5.jpg|The EF5 near Cotter, Arkansas on March 17. Eustace-CantonTXEF4.jpg|High-end EF4 damage in Goddard, Kansas on March 20. Fort Rice, ND EF5|The Silver Creek, Mississippi EF5 on March 31. 220px-Parkersburg tornado damage1.jpg|EF5 damage in Key West, Florida from the EF5 on April 4. EF4 Ak.jpg|The China EF4 on April 11. Midway, IN EF4.jpg|The Golden City, Missouri EF4 on April 15. EF3 damage.jpg|Mid-range EF3 damage from the Mayflower, Arkansas EF3. External Links * List of tornadoes from January to February 2019 * Tornado Outbreak of January 16, 2019 * Tornado Outbreak of February 18-19, 2019 * February 2019 North Dakota Tornado Family * List of U.S. Tornadoes from March to April 2019 * Tornado Outbreak of March 6-8, 2019 * Tornado outbreak of March 17-19, 2019 * 2019 Prescott, Arkansas tornado * 2019 Chesterfield, Missouri Tornado * Tornado Outbreak Sequence of March 31 - April 9, 2019 * Tornado Outbreak of April 13-16, 2019 * Tornado Outbreak of April 19, 2019 Category:EF5+ tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes of 2019 (Hitman) Category:EF2+ Category:EF3+ Category:EF4+ Category:List of F5/EF5+ tornadoes